Harry Oliver: Power Ranger
by The New Mystical Arca Master
Summary: What if Lily Potter had a cousin who no one knew about except her family? What if this cousin was none other than Tommy Oliver? How different will Harry be raised by the most legendary ranger and a ranger himself? Watch out Wizarding World cause Harry Oliver-Potter is about to change you forever.
_**I don't own Power Rangers or Harry Potter. Also this chapter takes place around 2000 so as to better fit the timelines together.**_

It was a quiet night in Privet Drive and all the residents were asleep in their beds after a very strange day when all of a sudden an old man appears at the end of the road. _Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

 _Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."_

 _He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again and the next lamp flickered into darkness._

 _Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement._

 _Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_

 _He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

" _How did you know it was me?" she asked._

" _My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

" _You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said_

 _Professor McGonagall._

" _All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."_

 _Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._

" _Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently._

" _You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."_

" _You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."_

" _I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."_

 _She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really_ _has_ _gone, Dumbledore?"_

" _It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"_

" _A_ _what_ _?"_

" _A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."_

" _No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who_ _has_ _gone —"_

" _My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense —for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:_ _Voldemort._ _" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice._

" _It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Vol de mort's name."_

" _I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right,_ _Vol de mort,_ _was frightened of."_

" _You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."_

" _Only because you're too — well —_ _noble_ _to use them."_

" _It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuff s."_

 _Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "_ e owls are nothing next to the_ _rumors_ _that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"_

 _It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer._

" _What they're_ _saying,_ _" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are —are —that they're —_ _dead._ _"_

 _Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._

" _Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."_

 _Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily._

 _Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."_

 _Dumbledore nodded glumly._

" _It's — it's_ _true_ _?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"_

" _We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."_

 _Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it._

 _It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"_

" _Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me_ _why_ _you're here, of all places?"_

" _I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only known family he has left now."_

" _You don't mean —you_ _can't_ _mean the people who live_ _here_ _?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son —I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"_

" _It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."_

" _A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future —there will be books written about Harry —every child in our world will know his name!"_

" _Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._

" _Hagrid's bringing him."_

" _You think it —_ _wise —_ _to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

" _I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore._

" _I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to —what was that?"_

 _A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._

 _If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so_ _wild —_ _long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

" _Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle_?"

" _Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."_

" _No problems, were there?"_

" _No, sir —house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."_

 _Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

" _Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

" _Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."_

" _Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

" _Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well —give him here, Hagrid —we'd better get this over with."_

 _Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house._

" _Could I —could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. When, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._

" _Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"_

" _S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an'_

 _James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"_

" _Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

" _Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

" _Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."_

 _Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._

" _I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._

 _Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street._

 _He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._

" _Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone._

Later that morning when Petunia Dursley opened the door to put out the milk she almost tripped over something in the doorway. Looking down she saw a basket and saw a baby boy holding a letter. Filled with curiosity she grabbed the letter. Opening the letter she started reading, as she continued her face got paler and paler. Quickly grabbing the basket she went inside and closed the door. Yelling frantically for her husband she went to the kitchen. Her husband came racing into the room as quick as he could.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked panting for breath

"Vernon it's just horrible my bitch of a sister got herself murdered and now were stuck taking care of her child cause there's no other blood relative available." She said with an angry look on her face

"Wait what about your cousin Thomas? Couldn't we send the child to him?"

"Hmm, that could work I mean he is just as freaky as my sister, growing up in that stupid town over in California with all those freaky monster attacks and that team of spandex wearing freaks that fights them. Hell I've heard on the news recently that freaky things are happening in another town over there too"

"So Petunia do you have an address so we can send him a letter to come pick this freak up?"

"I don't know Vernon maybe my sister has a letter from him in the box of stuff she left behind? I'll go quickly check if he wakes up use on of Dudley's old bottles to keep him quiet and we can buy our precious Dudders some new better ones later"

"OK dear."

Petunia returned a few minutes later holding an envelope and letter. "Vernon I couldn't find one in her old things but I did find a letter from her a few weeks ago that I forgot to throw away. It says here that he's going to college at Angel Grove University in paleontology. It also provides an address and phone number for his apartment. Hopefully we only have to put up with the freak for a couple weeks. I'm going to call him right away so we can have an idea of when he can be here to get the freak." Going to the phone she dials the number in the letter.

"Hello, this is Tommy, may I ask whose calling?"

"Tommy it's me your cousin Petunia, I was calling to inform you that Lily and her husband were killed in a terrorist attack and I was wondering if you would be able to look after their son because Vernon and I have our hands full taking care of our son Dudley."

"Hmm I don't know. I'm really busy with college and I don't know if I'll have time to take care of a child too."

"Please Tommy can't you do this as a favor for Lily?"

"Ok I'll do it for Lily, but the soonest I can be over there is the beginning of next week because of a reunion ok?"

"Thanks Tommy we will see you then." As Petunia hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen she had a victorious grin upon her face. Arriving at her destination she saw Vernon feeding the awake brat. "Well what did he say?" he asked.

"He agreed to take the brat and will be here next month."

"Good we don't need a boy like this being around our son any longer than necessary." Thus our story begins with our young hero not knowing what is in store for him in the future.

 _ **For those who read it before I hope you all like the changes to this chapter. To those just now reading this I hope you enjoy it. The italicized portion in the beginning is taken mostly directly from the first chapter of the first Harry Potter book except for small changes where I felt it would help the story flow better. This will probably be the longest chapter because of that. Most of my chapter after this will be approximately 1500-2000 words.**_


End file.
